Display devices capable of displaying an image may have different capabilities of expressing colors, for example, a color gamut, which is a range of colors that may be reproduced, depending on a panel or performance of the display devices.
Therefore, in the case where a color gamut of color information of an input image is different from a color gamut of a display device that reproduces colors of the input image, a color reproduction characteristic of the display device may improve by appropriately converting the input image so that the color gamuts may match each other.
For example, in the case where the color gamut of the input image is narrower than the color gamut of the display device, it is required to appropriately correct the input image in order to improve a color reproduction characteristic of an image displayed by the display device.